revelationsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Corre Republic
"One day all of humanity will be brought back together under one banner. We will once again enjoy a new golden age!" - Prefect Major Marcus Magnus II 003 ANE Description Currently, the Corre Republic is by far the strongest nation in the known 'verse. They control over sixty worlds and maintain the largest naval and ground force of any of their neighbors. History Before the war against the Synthetics, the Corre Republic was the only nation of mankind. After millenia of conflicts between the various countries, all joined together to form the Republic in a concerted effort to unify all humans and to experience the very first Golden Age. And it was quite a time to be alive. Every aspect of humanity increase immensely. Medicines developed eliminated nearly every disease, art and music thrived like never before, the economic situation for many was elevated to where almost every citizen had a job and the means to live a comfortable life, and war was a thing of the past. However, this was not to last. As time went on there became a strain between the various worlds. Many ordinary citizens on the outer regions of the Republic began to feel that they were being taken advantage of. Dissent and turmoil began to well up until riots and other violent demonstrations became the norm. A powerful artificial intelligence known as The Collector was given the task of coordinating the difficult operations to maintain peace. Unfortunately, once The Collector witnessed the current situation and assimilated all of the data on the history of humankind, it decided that the universe would be better off without them. Within a few short cycles The Collector had amassed a massive army of droids know as the Syn Armada. The campaign to extinguish humanity started from Prime and expanded across the stars. A last ditch effort to stop the Synthetics was successful, and humanity once again became the dominate species in their realm. However, those on the edges of the Republic still felt disgruntled for their treatment both prior and during the War for Survival. Zarlo was the first planet to vie for its own independence. A brutal military campaign was launched, but after much backlash, the Republic reluctantly agreed to accept its separation from the state. Eventually, more and more worlds broke off and began to form unions with other free planets. This of course led to the creation of smaller nations, and in turn caused the Republic to lose more and more of its resources. Today, the Corre Republic is strong, but it has not yet regained the losses in the wake of the Synthetics and their carnage. Government Unlike other nations, the Corre Republic is ruled in a unique fashion. The Prefect Major is ultimately the law of the land. However, the nation is broken up into ten districts known as prefectures. Each prefecture is ruled by a prefect. Every individual world is ruled by a governor that is beneath their respective prefect. At the same time, there is a planet senate, and a federal level senate where each world designates a representative for their world to be present and form the legislative laws. Organization The Corre Republic can be broken down into three layers. At the center you have the core worlds, then inner, and finally the border planets. Each fulfills a different purpose within the grand scheme, and each has differences in how a citizen lives their day-to-day lives. Core Worlds At the center of the Corre Republic are the most important worlds to the government. These are worlds such as Prime which holds the capital of the nation, and Foundation which houses the headquarters of the Bureau of Central Intelligence. Each and every world is heavily guarded and monitored at all times for insurgents, risk of invasion, and dangerous illegal activity. Inner Worlds The primary need from the inner worlds is in some form of production. Whether this is mining, food, or other varies resources, the inner worlds are critical for the strength of the Corre Republic. Many that live on these worlds see their life as drudgery. They are often times unable to relocate their families to better living conditions and are forced to stay the path of their selected profession usually their entire life. Work is often burdensome and very physical. Border Worlds Protecting the border of the Republic is of the utmost importance. As such, large Planetary Linked Orbital Weapons (otehrwise known as PLOWs) orbit the designated world to act as a deterrent from invaders. Depending upon the perceived danger or value of the world, more PLOWs may be stationed above. To assist in the protection and strength of a planet, War Carriers and supplemental fleets of battleships, cruisers, and destroyers act as an additional blockade. All in all, it is very difficult to launch a successful campaign against a border world, and the top brass of the RAF wouldn't have it any other way. Unlike core or inner worlds, those that live on the border planets have more liberties when it comes to personal gun ownership. The underlying thought from the government is that if the citizens are also armed, then invaders will have to work extra hard to secure their holdings. This did not play out well when Sanctuary fell to the Union of Stars, but has proven to be a useful strategy on worlds such as Blizzard that border the Faust Union. Economy Prior to the Loaner Crash the Republic was in a strong economic position. Now, most of the economy is in a recession, with many inner worlds experiencing high levels of financial depression. Many are without work and have had to resort to illegal means to acquire food and other supplies. This terrible situation is not felt on worlds like Paradiso which continues to see record profits for the businesses that operate there as tourism continues to grow. However, the everyday person is seeing a decline in wages and it is causing a great deal of tension. Keepers of Peace pacifying garrisons have been deployed to monitor the situation. Time will tell if the general populace will be able to get back on their feet, or if the economy will take a hard dive. Society and Culture The society of the Corre Republic changes dramatically upon ones standing in life (their profession or their connections) and which world they find themselves on. There has been no attempt to hide that some worlds are more "valuable" than others, while some planets are disregarded as massive ghettos of the less wanted. Money and power are fundamental if you want to maintain an enjoyable living, but connections are still the most effective way of rising to the next level. Unfortunately, those on the bottom of the pole rarely ever have the opportunity to change their situation in life. Art & Music While artistic endeavors were at one point a highly valued craft, nowadays it is regarded as little more than a hobby. There is a handful who are able to reside at the top of the artistic sphere, but most artists are not thought of well and are looked down on for not having a more useful skill. Being able to play a musical instrument is rarely seen more than having an interesting trick you can perform. There really is no esteem to be gained in either art or music for the common man. Medicine During the Golden Age the Republic had tremendous advancements in medical technology, increased knowledge, and the means to extend ones life well beyond what was considered "natural". Now, however, the field of medicine has declined on most worlds to be much closer to what it was prior to the start of the Golden Age. Certain worlds have highly advanced treatments and procedures available, but that is not the case outside of the core worlds. War Crimes Depending upon perspective and standing in the 'verse, an individual may see the Corre Republic as the savior in the darkness of space, or the monster that vies for greater control. There are far too many instances to record here of moments in time when the Republic was labeled as a destroyer, but more will be added to this section in time. Infrastructure Category:Lore Category:Corre Republic Category:Nations